


we'll be dancing all night

by la_muerta



Series: Shadowhunter Bingo entries [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Shadowhunter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Clary, a small-town girl with big dreams, moves to L.A. and ends up working as a waitress at a neo-burlesque club called the Pandemonium.For the Shadowhunter Bingo Square:Dance AU
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Bingo entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570297
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115
Collections: SHBingo, Women of Shadowhunters





	we'll be dancing all night

"Alright, you can do this," Clary told herself, tugging her t-shirt straight nervously.

Holding her head high, she made her way up to the office on the second floor of the building that belonged to Magnus, the boss of the popular neo-burlesque club Pandemonium - Clary's boss, except that when Clary had left her tiny hometown in Missouri for the bright lights of Los Angeles, her dream had to been to be up on a stage, not waiting tables while trying to avoid wandering hands of customers who were stupid enough to challenge Magnus' strict no-harassment policy. 

The Pandemonium wasn't where Clary had expected to end up. She'd auditioned unsuccessfully at dozens of places, for _everything_ \- backup singer and dancer, jazz club performer, the chorus in a musical, every single ad in the paper that called for someone who could sing or dance. She'd just about depleted her meagre savings when she had wandered into the Pandemonium sort of by accident, drawn by the music from the live band. At first, she'd thought that it was a strip club, except that while the performers were skimpily dressed, the focus seemed to be on the fabulous and outlandish costumes and bawdy humorous skits, nobody ever got completely naked, and she'd been informed very sternly at the door that nobody was allowed to harass the performers or the wait staff. Then the curtains had risen for the first number and she'd been completely entranced.

There were performers of every age, race, size, and shape, unapologetically celebrating their sexuality and sensuality. Every performer was self-possessed, brazen, and powerful, flaunting feathers, glitter, and sequins as well as scars, stretch marks, and tattoos. Clary had immediately decided that this was where she wanted to be - especially after she'd seen one particular performer take the stage, a girl with long black hair like ink and a smile that made Clary's heart skip a beat, shining brighter than the spotlights.

Unfortunately, the Pandemonium hadn't needed any new performers at the moment, but Clary hadn't let that get her down. The club was popular, and even though there were plenty of incredible dancers, Clary had noticed that they didn't really have any good singers, and Clary knew that she had something to bring to the table. After a week of waiting tables at the Pandemonium, Clary had memorised the choreography of every dance number. Now all she needed was for Magnus to give her a chance. 

The club had closed half an hour ago, but the light was still on in Magnus' office. Clary took a deep breath when she was right in front of the door, and deciding that she wouldn't give Magnus a chance to turn her away before she'd had a chance to say her piece, Clary twisted the doorknob and went right in without knocking. 

To her horror, Magnus wasn't alone - Alec, the tall, surly bartender who seemed to have a perpetual scowl on his face, was currently straddling Magnus while he sat at his desk. Even though Alec was still wearing his vest and Magnus was sort of wearing his shirt, and the desk was thankfully blocking them from her view from the waist down, it was all too obvious what they were doing. 

"I'm sorry! The door wasn't locked!" Clary squeaked, quickly covering her eyes. "But I really need to talk to you. I can sing and I can dance, and I promise you that I'll work really hard if you just give me a chance, I know I can do it. I've just never seen anything like this before - I mean, not _this_ , the stuff on the stage..." 

"Great enthusiasm, terrible timing. I'm a little busy right now, Biscuit," Magnus said, his voice a little strained. 

"I'll do anything for a chance on that stage, _please_ ," Clary pleaded, her hands still covering her eyes. 

"How about you start with getting out of my office?" Magnus said, his patience obviously hanging by a thread. 

"If I do, will you really let me on stage?" Clary yelped, dropping her hands in her excitement then quickly clapping them over her eyes again. 

" _Get out,_ " Alec snarled.

Clary got the hell out. 

\--

Clary was sure that she'd blown it, and that she would be fired from her waitressing job on top of that. Still, she pushed past her embarrassment and went to work at the club the next day, determined to at least apologise to Alec before she got thrown out of the club. She went in early, since Alec was always the first one there, hoping to catch him alone. Alec looked up at the sound of her marching towards the bar and frowned.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about last night," she told him. Alec stared back stonily.

"I didn't know you were in there. Or that you guys were a thing." She hesitated, then added, "You do know that he's married, right? I mean, not that it's any of my business, and I know we're not really friends, but even though Magnus is a wonderful guy, I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Just take care of yourself, ok? And your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Alec asked flatly.

"Um, nothing. Because there's nothing to tell," Clary said quickly.

A flicker of amusement crossed his face, gone so fast Clary thought she must have imagined it. He turned his back to her and went back to wiping the glasses, a clear dismissal. 

Miraculously, Clary didn't get fired, and later that day, someone pinned up a notice outside announcing that the Pandemonium was holding auditions for fresh faces.

\--

Clary knew that the competition was going to be tough, but she'd practice till she bled if that was what it took. She came in early the next day so she could familiarise herself with the feel of the stage while it was not in use, and started going through the choreography of every dance number on the programme on a typical night, singing to herself since there was no music to dance to. When she'd finished the last one, she sat down on the chair she'd brought up for one of the dances to catch her breath.

Someone applauded and emerged from the shadows - Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister, queen of the stage at Pandemonium, and the most beautiful girl Clary had ever seen in her life. "Very impressive," she said, smiling. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thanks," Clary said a little breathlessly, getting to her feet.

"Don't need to stand on ceremony," Isabelle said. "Do you want some help with your routine?"

Clary nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course! But, um, why are you helping me?"

"Always happy to give a pretty girl a hand," Isabelle purred and winked, grinning when Clary turned pink. "And my brother told me what happened. I think he feels a bit bad about giving you an eyeful."

"What? No, it was my fault for not knocking," Clary insisted.

"Well, you'd think they'd remember to lock the door after being married for two years," Isabelle said, lips curling up in a mischievous smile. 

"Married? To each other?" Clary blinked. "Oh, _crumbs_."

Isabelle laughed. "Enough about them. Let's work on you."

Clary swept her hair off her face, praying to all the gods that she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of Isabelle. "Ok. Where do we start?" 

"Why don't we start with the second number?" Isabelle said, sitting at a table right in front. "You've got the basics, but not the direction. Don't think so much about what move comes next, I can practically see it on your face. Think about what you're trying to say with your words and your body, and build a connection with me - that's your goal."

Clary nodded, moving the chair to the middle of the stage and straddling it in the opening position of the dance. "Ok. Don't think about the next move." Except that it was all she could think about now that she had to dance for an audience and not just herself, especially since it was Isabelle. 

"Clary, look at me," Isabelle said softly, waiting patiently for Clary to meet her gaze. "Dance for me."

It should have been scarier, but it wasn't. Every bump and grind, every swirl of her hips and toss of her head had new meaning now. When she ran her hands down her body and threw her legs in the air, she was inviting Isabelle to watch, and Isabelle was definitely watching. By the time she finished the number, Clary's face was flushed and it wasn't just from the physical exertion. 

"Perfect," Isabelle murmured. 

"I'm a quick study," Clary said a little breathlessly.

Isabelle laughed and got up from her seat. "I think you've got it. Good luck with your audition tomorrow."

"You'll be there?"

"Of course I'll be there," Isabelle replied. "And _when_ you get the job, maybe I can take you out for a celebratory drink?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Clary replied, beaming, and gave Isabelle a little wave as she walked off. When Isabelle was out of sight, Clary tied her hair up, her face set in determination. "Alright, you can do this."

In the shadows, Isabelle shook her head in fond amusement and laughed.


End file.
